Irama Kebahagiaan
by NaraYuuki
Summary: Sama-sama kekurangan kasih sayang, sama-sama tidak merasakan kebahagiaan, sama-sama saling membutuhkan. Itulah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Repost-YUNJAE-GS
1. Chapter 1

**_Tittle : Irama Kebahagiaan (judul ga nyambung dengan isi ==")_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance? Friendship? (campur aduk -_-)_**

**_Rate : -M _**

**_Cast : Umma, Appa ^_^ and The Others_**

**_ : Semua Uke Jadi Yeoja (GS)_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. _****_Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut dan membosankan._**

**_._**

.

**Pastikan baca Warningnya dulu biar tidak kecewa nantinya….**

**Kalau membosankan silahkan pergi sebelum mati kering karena terlalu garing.**

_._

_._

**_Yuuki ga suka dipanggil Author/ Thor/ Min! _**

**_Yuuki benar-benar tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu!_**

**_Maafkan keegoisan Yuuki ini._**

**_._**

**_._**

.

"Jaejoong _sshi_…. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" _yeoja_ berambut panjang itu berjalan sedikit tergesa menghampiri seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah duduk sendirian di kursi taman.

Kim Jaejoong, _yeoja_ cantik berkulit seindah porselen, berbibir semerah buah _chery_ itu menatap _yeoja_ yang tengah berdiri di depannya menggunakan _doe_ _eyes_ kelam kebanggaannya yang membuat banyak orang iri.

"Kau mengenalku?" _yeoja_ berambut panjang itu bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"_Ani_." Jawab Jaejoong. "Apa-apaan orang ini?" batin Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

"Namaku Go Ahra. Aku _yeoja_ _chingu_ Yunho _Oppa_. Jung Yunho…." _Yeoja_ itu mengenalkan dirinya pada Jaejoong.

"Lalu?" tanya Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ cantik itu paling tidak suka bila kesendiriannya diusik oleh orang tidak penting, yah seperti yang Ahra lakukan saat ini contohnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak _gossip_ yang mengatakan kalau kau dan Yunho _Oppa_ punya hubungan khusus. Jadi aku harap kau…."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu! Harusnya kau mengatakan hal ini pada Yunho dan memintanya untuk menjaga tingkah lakunya, bukan mendatangiku dan memintaku untuk menjauhinya." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit ketus, "Lagipula belum tentu berita itu benar. Dan kalaupun berita itu benar bukankah itu semua bukan salahku? Melainkan salahmu sendiri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan _namja_ _chingu_mu." Jaejoong menutup buku sastra yang sedang dibacanya sedikit kasar, berdiri dari duduknya kemudian meninggalkan Ahra yang tengah termangu.

.

.

"Ahahahahhahahahahahaha…." Kim Junsu, _yeoja_ bersuara khas yang merupakan sepupu Jaejoong itu tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal usai mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong perihal _yeoja_ bernama Ahra yang menemuinya karena masalah _gossip_ yang beredar mengenai dirinya dan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Lagipula salah Yunho sendiri…." Park Yoochun, _namja_ _chingu_ Kim Junsu bersuara, "_Yeoja_ senaif itu dipacari. Bukankah biasanya Yunho berpacaran dengan _yeoja_ malam yang sedikit liar?"

"Kadang _yeoja_ yang naïf sekalipun bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan." Gumam Jaejoong yang tengah memainkan sebuah sedotan yang berada di dalam gelas jus _strawberry_nya.

"Benar _noona_." Sahut Changmin.

"Ck! Dasar anak _noona_!" sindir Junsu.

"Dan…. Kalau mataku tidak salah lihat…. Itu adalah Jung Yunho, bukan?" tanya Yoochun yang menatap arah pintu masuk dimana seorang _namja_ bermata musang tengah menggandeng seorang _yeoja_ berambut panjang yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arah meja berisi empat orang beda jenis kelamin itu.

"_Yeah_…. Yunho _hyung_ dan _yeoja_ _chingu_ barunya." Timpal Changmin.

"Dia tidak lebih cantik daripada Tiffany, _yeoja_ _chingu_ terakhir Yunho." Junsu mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Junsuie…. Jangan mengatakan hal sefrontal itu di depan orangnya langsung. Dia bisa menangis karenamu." Jaejoong mengingatkan. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang kadang berlidah tajam.

"Aku sudah dengar dari teman sekelasku soal iniden tadi pagi di taman." Ucap Yunho yang kini berdiri di samping Jaejoong, "Ahra ingin minta maaf padamu _Boo_…."

"_Well_ _Boo_…." Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin tersenyum penuh arti mendengar panggilan Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong _sshi_…. Aku…."

"Yunho, jangan biarkan _yeoja chingu_mu merusak _mood_ku lagi dengan ucapannya yang tidak penting itu!" _doe_ _eyes_ kelam Jaejoong melirik sinis Ahra yang berdiri di samping Yunho dengan wajah sedikit pucat, "Aku tidak marah padanya, jadi pembicaraan dan kejadian tadi pagi jangan diulangi lagi!"

"_Mood_nya sudah jelek sejak pagi tadi." Ucap Yoochun memberitahu, sahabat sekaligus belahan jiwa Jaejoong sejak SD itu tahu benar bagaimana tabiat Jaejoong bila sedang kesal.

"Apa yang membuatmu kesal, _Boo_?" Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong, menarik Ahra agar ikut duduk di sampingnya, "Kau menginginkan tas _limited_ _edition_? Katakan saja, aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu padaku, _yeoja chingu_mu bisa salah paham lagi padaku, Jung Yunho!" desis Jaejoong, "Lagi pula bila aku menginginkan sesuatu aku bisa membelinya sendiri. Kalaupun uangku kurang, aku bisa meminta Chuni, Suie ataupun Minie untuk menambahinya. Simpan saja perhatianmu itu untuk Ahra."

"_Well_, Jung…. Kau benar-benar berhasil merusak _mood_ Joongie." Gerutu Junsu.

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, "Kalau kalian mencariku aku berada di ruang menari sampai sore nanti."Jaejoong beranjak pergi, meninggalkan barang-barangnya di kursi tempatnya duduk tadi. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, sahabat-sahabatnya akan mengurus semuanya untuknya.

"Ku rasa dia sedang datang bulan." Gumam Yunho yang hanya mendapatkan tatapan bosan dari Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin.

"Apa yang membuatmu memilih Ahra, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin yang mengamati Ahra, mencoba mencari-cari apa yang membuat _yeoja_ satu itu lebih unggul daripada _yeoja_ lain yang pernah dipacari Yunho, "Tidak ada yang istimewa…."

"Minie…. Jangan bicara setajam itu, _Dongsaeng_! Kau membuat Ahra merasa tidak nyaman." Ucap Yoochun.

.

.

_Ajigeun bonaegi sirheo naegen neobakke eobseo_

_Haruman deo haruman deo itda tteona butakhalge_

_Butakhalge ~ Wooh ~_

_Manheun geon baraji anha geojitmarirado joha_

_Haruman deo~_

_Haruman deo haruman deo yejeoncheoreom nal saranghaejwo_

Pip!

Musik yang begitu keras dan nyaring itu tiba-tiba mati, menghentikan gerakan seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang tengah menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya, mencari kepuasan dan pelepasan kekesalan hatinya.

"Pulanglah Joongie! Ini sudah hampir malam…." _Yeoja_ berambut pirang itu memerintah Jaejoong yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tengah terengah-engah.

"_Onnie_…." Jaejoong menatap _yeoja_ yang lebih dewasa darinya itu sedikit memohon.

"_Ani_! Lagi pula beruang menyebalkan itu sudah menunggumu sejak sore hari, tadi."

"Beruang menyebalkan itu adik _Onnie_ juga!" kesal Jaejoong.

Jung Jessica, adalah kakak Jung Yunho yang bekerja sebagai dosen seni tari modern. Jessica sangat menyukai Jaejoong dan berharap bisa mendepak Yunho dari _list_ keluarganya dan menggantikannya dengan Jaejoong yang menurutnya lebih menyanangkan untuk dijadikan adik daripada beruang menyebalkan itu. Julukan untuk Yunho.

.

.

Brak!

Dengan kasar Jaejoong memutup pintu mobil berwara _dark_ _silver_ itu sedikit kasar usai masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu. Jaejoong bahkan enggan membalas senyuman _namja_ tampan yang sudah duduk tenang di kursi kemudi dan memilih untuk memejamkan kedua mata indahnya.

"Eung…." Lenguh Jaejoong ketika merasakan kulit lehernya terhisap kuat oleh sesuatu yang terasa basah dan lembab, "_Andwe_!" pekik Jaejoong ketika merasakan remasan kuat pada payu dara kanannya.

"Jangan bersikap dingin padaku, _Boo_! Aku bisa melakukan lebih bila kau tidak memedulikanku seperti itu…." _Namja_ bermata musang yang memiliki nama lengkap Jung Yunho itu menatap tajam _doe_ _eyes_ kelam Jaejoong.

"Jalankan saja, _Bear_!" perintah Jaejoong, "Ku rasa kita perlu bicara serius soal kelakuanmu belakangan ini padaku…."

"Aku setuju soal itu!" sahut Yunho yang kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

"_Mian_ _hyung_…. Kami makan malam tanpa kalian…." Ucap Changmin saat melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong memasuki rumah.

"Mana Yoochun dan Junsu?" tanya Yunho.

"Sudah masuk ke kamar mereka." Jawab Changmin.

"Minie, bisa minta pelayan untuk membuatkanku jus _strawberry_?" pinta Jaejoong yang sudah menapaki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"_Arraso_ _Noona_." Sahut Changmin, "Sepertinya Joongie _noona_ sedang kesal…."

"Begitulah…." Sahut Yunho.

Jangan heran! Kediaman keluarga Jung sudah mirip pengungsian. Yoochun, Junsu dan Jaejoong bahkan sudah memiliki kamar permanen di sana. Orang tua Yunho pun tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Mereka sibuk bekerja, di rumah hanya ada Yunho dan Changmin serta para pengurus rumah mengingat si sulung Jung, Jessica sudah menikah.

.

.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menikmati hangatnya air yang digunakannya untuk berendam, menikmati aroma lavender yang menenangkan dan membuanya rileks. Jaejoong benar-benar membutuhkan suasana seperti ini.

"Kau ingin bicara soal Ahra, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho yang duduk tenang di belakang Jaejoong, membiarkan _yeoja_ cantik itu bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"_Ne_…." sahut Jaejoong.

"Soal apa?" tanya Yunho, jemari kokohnya membelai-belai lengan Jaejoong yang terasa begitu kenyal dan halus.

"Kenapa Ahra? Bukankah dia terlalu polos dibandingkan semua mantan _yeoja chingu_mu sebelumnya?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa melihat wajah Yunho.

"Dia mengingatkanku padamu…." Yunho meniumi bahu Jaejoong lembut.

"Aku tidak sepolos itu, tuan Jung!" sahut Jaejoong, "_Ani_!" jerit Jaejoong tertahan ketika Yunho meremas-remas kedua buah dadanya.

"Kau tetap _Boo_ Jaeku yang polos apa pun yang terjadi padamu, apa pun yang sudah kau lakukan, _Boo_…." Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong, membuat mereka berhadapan, "Menghabiskan waktu di dalam _buth_ _up_ ku rasa tidak buruk juga…."

Dan sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, malam ini pun seorang Jung Yunho tunduk di hadapan seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Sebuah kenyataan yang tidak terbantahkan.

Apa pun yang terjadi pada keduanya, Yunho akan selalu kembali pada Jaejoong. Dalam dekapan Jaejoonglah seorang Jung Yunho bisa mengartikan kalimat 'bahagia' dengan baik.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Sunday, August 11, 2013

8:12:38 PM

NaraYuuki


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tittle : Irama Kebahagiaan (judul ga nyambung dengan isi ==")_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance? Friendship? (campur aduk -_-)_**

**_Rate : -M _**

**_Cast : Umma, Appa ^_^ and The Others_**

**_ : Semua Uke Jadi Yeoja (GS)_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. _****_Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut dan membosankan._**

.

.

**Pastikan baca Warningnya dulu biar tidak kecewa nantinya….**

**Kalau membosankan silahkan pergi sebelum mati kering karena terlalu garing.**

_._

_._

**_Yuuki ga suka dipanggil Author/ Thor/ Min! _**

**_Yuuki benar-benar tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu!_**

**_Maafkan keegoisan Yuuki ini._**

**_._**

**_._**

.

.

"Kau…. Go Ahra? _Yeoja_ sepertimu yang sekarang menjadi _yeoja_ _chingu_ Yunho _Oppa_?" _yeoja_ yang memakai baju super minim itu berkacak pinggang sembari mengamati penampilan Ahra yang tengah kebingungan.

"Benar dia? Tidak salah orang?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ yang terlihat begitu proporsional, kedua matanya menatap seolah-olah Ahra adalah mahluk berlendir menjijikkan yang harus dihindari.

"Ka… kalian siapa?" tanya Ahra.

"Namaku Tiffany Hwang dan dia Kwon Yuri." Jawab _yeoja_ berbaju minim itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Kau benar-benar _yeoja_ _chingu_ Yunho _Oppa_?" tanya Tiffany lagi.

"_Ne_? _Ne_…." jawab Ahra.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Akan ku tanyakan langsung pada Yunho _Oppa_." Yuri, _yeoja_ itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Tiffany dan Ahra.

"Sungguh mengejutkan." Gumam Tiffany, "Yunho _Oppa_ memutuskanku untuk _yeoja_ semacam kau? _Aigoo_! Bagaimana kau bisa bersaing dengan Jaejoong? Ckckckckckck…. Penampilanmu saja kampungan seperti ini! Sangat kampungan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ahra. Apa hungungannya Jaejoong dengan penampilannya? Lalu apa masalahnya kalau Ahra menjadi _yeoja_ _chingu_ Yunho? Apakah itu sebuah dosa?

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" tanya Tiffany balik.

Ahra mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau ini bicara apa?"

Tiffany meraih rambut Ahra yang tergerai, sedikit kusut dan tidak terawatt itu, "Dengar! Putuskanlah Yunho _Oppa_ sebelum kau sakit hati dibuatnya." Ucap Tiffany.

Ahra menampik tangan Tiffany, "Apa maksudmu?!"

Dengan sedikit kasar Tiffany memukul tembok di samping Ahra yang Ahra gunakan sebagai tempat bersandar, "Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Jaejoong! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuat Yunho _Oppa_ berpaling dari Jaejoong bila kau masih berpenampilan kampungan seperti ini!"

"A…. aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Rupanya selain kampungan kau juga sangat bodoh." Sindir Tiffany, "Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? _Aigoo_! Aku benar-benar kasihan padamu!"

"_Yah_!" kesal Ahra.

"Yunho _Oppa_ tidak pernah mencintaimu. Satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang dia cintai hanyalah Kim Jaejoong yang sangat menyebalkan itu!" ucap Tiffany. _Yeoja_ itu menghela napasnya, "Mengesalkan sekali…."

Mata Ahra terbelalak, rasanya jantungnya seolah-olah dicabut paksa dari tempatnya berdetak semula, "_A_…. _aniyo_! Kau pasti berbodong karena ingin Yunho _Oppa_ kembali padamu."

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau tidak percaya buktikan saja sendiri!" Tiffany menepuk-nepuk pipi Ahra sebelum pergi.

"_Ani_…. _Aniyo_…. Dia pasti bohong!" gumam Ahra.

.

.

Berkali-kali Ahra mencuri-curi pandang pada Jaejoong ketika Yunho mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya usai jam perkuliahan. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari _yeoja_ itu… mungkin… selain _chery_ _lips_ merah alami, _doe_ _eyes_ kelam yang indah itu, serta kulit yang terlihat begitu pucat dan halus itu, semuanya biasa-biasa saja. Penampilan Jaejoong juga tidak seseksi Tiffany dan temannya yang bernama Yuri tadi.

Jaejoong hanya memakai kemeja berwarna _soft_ _purple_ yang dipadukan dengan sebuah _dress_ sepanjang lutut, dua kancing atas kemejanya dibiarkan saja tanpa dikancingkan, Jaejoong juga hanya memakai sebuah sepatu _flat_ sederhana yang terlihat begitu _simple_, aksesoris yang dikenakannya pun tidak berlebihan, hanya sebuah jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya ditambah sebuah cincin berwarna perak yang melingkari jari manis tangan kirinya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang istimewa, walaupun harus Ahra akui kalau penampilan Jaejoong yang biasa seperti ini justru menonjolkan kecantikan alami Jaejoong.

"Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" tanya Jaejoong terdengar begitu ketus dan dingin.

"Huh?" Ahra panik karena ketahuan mengamati penampilan Jaejoong secara diam-diam.

"Lain kali bila kau membawa _yeoja chingu_mu ketika kita berlima sedang berkumpul, lebih baik aku tidak ikut saja." Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam, "Kehadirannya selalu merusak keseimbangan _mood_ku."

"_Mianhae_…." lirih Ahra.

"Apa hanya kata itu saja yang bia kau ucapkan?" tanya Jaejoong, "Aku bosan mendengarnya."

Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin hanya bisa saling pandang, Jaejoong marah. Kali ini _yeoja_ cantik itu benar-benar marah.

"Joongie…." Yoochun yang duduk di samping Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabat baiknya itu pelan, biasanya hal itu bisa sedikit meredakan emosi Jaejoong.

"_Boo_, kenapa kau semarah itu?" tanya Yunho, "Ahra hanya menatapmu, apa itu salah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia _yeoja_ _chingu_mu dan kau membelanya, reaksimu sangat wajar, _Bear_…." Sahut Jaejoong bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho melainkan memberikan sebuah pernyataan tersirat.

"Joongie,minum dulu…." Ucap Junsu.

"_Noona_ mau _salad_?" tanya Changmin.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanpa memedulikan sahabat-sahabanya Jaejoong menatap kesal Ahra yang hanya bisa diam sembari menunduk dalam.

"_Boo_…." Yunho menggenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong erat, "Jangan seperti ini!" pintanya.

"Katakan padaku apa masalahmu?" perintah Jaejoong dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi, "Apa kau membenciku? Kenapa kau…."

Cup!

"_Baby_, tidak baik bila kau berteriak seperti itu. Pengunjung yang lain memperhatikanmu, apa kau tidak sadar itu?" seorang _namja_ tampan entah dari mana datangnya kini sedang mendekap Jaejoong dari belakang sembari memamerkan senyuman menawannya.

"Joongie…." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Aku di sini _baby_…. Tenanglah! Semua akan baik-baik saja." bisik _namja_ itu.

"Berhenti memeluk Joongie, Hyun! Kau bisa membuat seseorang terbakar api cemburu." Yoochun mengingatkan.

"Kim Hyun Joong?" gumam Ahra.

"Hai? Kau mengenalku? _Ne_, aku Kim Hyun Joong." _Namja_ yang masih memeluk Jaejoong itu tersenyum ramah pada Ahra, "Kau siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Dia Go Ahra, _yeoja_ _chingu_ Yunho yang baru." Ucap Junsu sembari melirik Yunho yang sepertinya tengah menahan amarah, "Dan berhentilah memeluk Joongie sebelum kepalamu terlepas dari tubuhmu, Hyun."

Hyun Joong, begitu _namja_ tampan itu biasa dipanggil hanya tersenyum dan berdiri di belakang Jaejoong sembari meremas kedua bahu _yeoja_ cantik itu pelan, "Kau tidak mau mengenalkan _yeoja_ _chingu_mu padaku, Jung Yunho?"

"Junsu sudah mengenalkannya padamu." Sahut Yunho terdengar begitu dingin.

"Kim Hyun Joong adalah saudara kembar Joongie _noona_ yang berprofesi sebagai seorang aktor, model, bintang iklan dan penyanyi sejak usianya lima belas tahun." Changmin memberikan penjelasan pada Ahra tanpa diminta.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yunho.

"Menjemput Joongie." Jawab Hyun Joong santai, "Hari ini kami akan berkencan." Hyun Joong tersenyum penuh arti.

Jaejoong segera berdiri, mengambil tasnya dan menggandeng lengan Hyun Joong. _Yeoja_ cantik itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kencan?" gumam Ahra.

"Tidak seperti yang kau kira!" ucap Junsu sedikit ketus.

"Joongie _noona_ sudah pergi, lebih baik aku juga pergi." Changmin beranjak dari duduknya, mengabaikan makanan yang masih melambai-lambai memanggil namanya.

"Kau mau kemana, Minie?" tanya Junsu.

"Main _game_ di rumah Kyuhyun, _noona_…." Jawab Changmin yang hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa mengucapkan ucapan selamat tinggal.

"Kau tahu _baby_?" Yoochun merangkul bahu Junsu erat, "Setelah Hyun Joong membawa Joongie pergi rasanya jadi menyebalkan."

"Kau mau kita menyusul Joongie, Chunie?" tanya Junsu.

"Tentu…." Jawab Yoochun.

Yoochun dan Junsu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yunho dan Ahra yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran-pikiran mereka sendiri.

.

.

Kim Hyun Joong dan Kim Jaejoong lahir dari keluarga yang sangat sederhana. Ayah mereka seorang pegawai pabrik dengan gaji pas-pasan, ibu mereka seorang ibu rumah tangga yang juga bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di salah satu kedai makan dekat rumah mereka. Hidup sederhana dan serba kekurangan tidak mengurangi kebahagiaan Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong kecil. Menginjak usia 14 tahun Hyun Joong yang mengikuti audisi pada salah satu agensi lolos dan melakukan traine selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Hyun Joong memulai debutnya ketika berusia 15 tahun sebagai model dan _cameo_ pada salah satu film sebelum akhirnya menjadi artis sesukses sekarang..

Selama satu tahun Hyun Joong mengikuti traine banyak hal yang sudah terjadi pada keluarga Kim. Meninggalnya sang ibu karena serangan jantung, sakitnya sang ayah akibat penyakit stroke yang menderanya sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Bahkan rumah peninggalan orang tua mereka pun terpaksa dijual demi menyambung hidup Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong. Bahkan Jaejoong yang terpaksa tinggal sendiri selama Hyun Joong menjalani trainenya harus rela menetap di sebuah _apartement_ kecil yang berada di kawasan sangat kumuh hanya demi menghemat pengeluaran. Bahkan Jaejoong sampai harus bekerja sebagai penjaga kasir disalah satu _mini_ _market_ dekat rumah barunya seusai pulang sekolah hanya untuk menambah persediaan uang mereka.

Kedua Kim bersaudara itu enggan mendapat belas kasihan dari siapa pun juga. Bahkan keluarga Junsu yang merupakan kerabat mereka pun mendapat penolakan ketika mereka hendak menawarkan bantuan.

Satu tahun setelah memulai debut Hyun Joong mampu membelikan sebuah _apartement_ yang lebih layak untuk Jaejoong tempati, Hyun Joong pun mampu menghidupi adik kembarnya itu, Hyun Joong bahkan melarang Jaejoong bekerja lagi, karena sebagai seorang kakak Hyun Joong juga berperan sebagai wali untuk adiknya walaupun usia mereka hanya terpaut beberapa menit saja. kesibukan Hyun Joong membuatnya jarang bertemu dengan Jaejoong, namun bukan berarti Hyun Joong tidak tahu dengan siapa saja Jaejoong bergaul selama ini.

"Joongie _baby_…. Kau bahagia?" tanya Hyun Joong.

Jaejoong menggangguk pelan, kedua _doe_ _eyes_nya tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari dua batu nisan yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana bila aku harus meninggalkanmu?" Hyun Joong menggenggam erat tangan kanan Jaejoong. Walaupun tampak begitu tegar di luar namun Hyun Joong tahu betapa rapuhnya adiknya itu.

"Kau sudah sering melakukannya, bukan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku mendapatkan tawaran untuk melakukan debut di _Hollywood_. Aku harus berada di sana setidaknya selama dua sampai lima tahun." ucap Hyun Joong.

"Selama itukah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"_Ne_. Karena itu…. Bila _namja_ bermarga Jung itu tidak bisa menjagamu lebih baik kau ikut denganku. Bukankah tahun ini kuliahmu selesai? Bila kau mau kau bisa melanjutkan kuliahmu di sana."

"Akan ku pikirkan…." Gumam Jaejoong.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Sunday, August 11, 2013

9:47:05 PM

NaraYuuki


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tittle : Irama Kebahagiaan (judul ga nyambung dengan isi ==")_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance? Friendship? (campur aduk -_-)_**

**_Rate : -M _**

**_Cast : Umma, Appa ^_^ and The Others_**

**_ : Semua Uke Jadi Yeoja (GS)_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. _****_Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut dan membosankan._**

.

.

**Pastikan baca Warningnya dulu biar tidak kecewa nantinya….**

**Kalau membosankan silahkan pergi sebelum mati kering karena terlalu garing.**

_._

_._

**_Yuuki ga suka dipanggil Author/ Thor/ Min! _**

**_Yuuki benar-benar tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu!_**

**_Maafkan keegoisan Yuuki ini._**

**_._**

**_._**

.

_._

_._

_"Yah Jung! Dimana Joongie?"_

"Diamlah!"

_"Yah! Kau menculik adikku! Cepat kembalikan Joongie!"_

Pip!

Dengan sedikit kasar Yunho melempar ponselnya. Mata setajam musangnya itu menatap nyalang _yeoja_ cantik yang tengah duduk di bibir ranjang kamarnya, tatapan marah, kesal, benci melebur menjadi satu.

."Kau mau ke Amerika bersama Hyun Joong?" tanya Yunho. Sejujurnya _namja_ bermata musang itu sering sekali cemburu paa Hyun Joong walaupun Yunho tahu kalau Hyun Joong adalah saudara kandung Jaejoong sendiri, entah mengapa….

"Masih belum tahu. Tapi kemungkinannya iya." Jawab _yeoja_ cantik yang hanya mengenakan selembar kemeja transparan kebesaran berwarna _baby_ _blue_ itu dengan santainya. Rambutnya masih sedikit basah mengingat dirinya baru mandi, _hair_ _dryer_ yang dalam keadaan _off_ itu pun masih dipegangnya.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Yunho.

"Mungkin…."

"_Boo_!"

"Kenapa bila aku meninggalkanmu, _Bear_?" Jaejong, _yeoja_ cantik itu menatap Yunho tanpa berkedip. _Doe_ _eyes_ kelamnya seolah-olah menarik Yunho ke dalam pusara kasat mata yang menyesatkan.

"Apakah kau lupa pada janji yang sudah kau ucapkan? Kau bilang kalau kau tidak akan pernah mencampakan ku, _Boo_!" Yunho mengingatkan.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Apa kau merasa selama ini aku mencampakanmu, huh?" tanyanya, "Aku tidak pernah mencampakanmu, Yun…." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi, jangan campakan aku, _Boo_…." Yunho berjongkok di depan Jaejoong, menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong erat, "Aku bisa mati tanpamu, _Boo_…." Lirih Yunho. Hanya bila bersama Jaejoonglah namja tampan itu akan bersikap seperti ini.

"Hyun Joong membutuhkan aku, _Bear_…." Ucap Jaejoong.

"_Ani_…." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, meletakkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Jaejoong dan memeluk pinggang ramping _yeoja_ cantik itu erat, seolah seorang anak yang tengah merajuk pada ibunya.

"_Bear_…." Jaejoong mengusap-usap rambut kecoklatan milik Yunho secara perlahan dan lembut.

"Aku lebih membutuhkanmu daripada Hyun Joong… kau juga membutuhkanku, _Boo_…. Kita akan sama-sama hancur bila kita berpisah…."

Jaejoong memejamkan kedua mata indahnya, berpikir apa yang sebaiknya dilakukannya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Yunho, mereka ber-2 akan sama-sama hancur bila berpisah. Pernah sekali Jaejoong mencoba menghindari Yunho selama satu minggu lamanya, hasilnya? Yunho dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena masalah lambung dan insiden kecil yang dialaminya. Berkelahi dengan para preman untuk menghilangkan stress. Dan sejak saat itu Jaejoong tidak berani lagi jauh-jauh dari Yunho.

"Kau masihmemiliki Ahra, Yun…. Dia pasti akan menjagamu, mengajarkan arti kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya padamu." Lirih Jaejoong. Entah mengapa namun Jaejoong merasakan nyeri teramat perih di hatinya ketika menyebutkan nama _yeoja_ berstatus kekasih Yunho itu. Diantara sekian banyak _yeoja_ yang pernah menjadi kekasih Yunho, Ahralah yang paling membuat Jaejoong kesal dan cemburu.

"Kau cemburu pada Ahra, _Boo_? Benarkah itu?" tanya Yunho.

"_Ne_, mungkin…." Sahut Jaejoong sedikit ragu.

"_Aigoo_! Aku bahagia sekali…. Akhirnya setelah selama bertahun-tahun aku mencoba membuatmu cemburu, akhirnya kau cemburu juga, _Boo_…." Yunho menarik Jaejoong agar berdiri, memeluk pinggan _yeoja_ cantik itu erat kemudian mengajaknya berdansa walaupun tanpa irama musik yang mengiringi mereka.

"_Bear_…. Aku pusing." Keluh Jaejoong ketika Yunho mulai memutar-putar tubuh mereka.

"_Boo_…. Aku mencintaimu. Mungkin kau bosan mendengarnya, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu…." Yunho menatap lekat-lekat wajah cantik yang selalu menemani mimpi indahnya setiap malam, sebelum mencium _chery_ merah itu lembut penuh cinta bukan nafsu.

Namun setiap cinta tetaplah memiliki nafsu. Nafsu untuk memiliki….

Yunho melempar dirinya sendiri dan Jaejoong di atas satu-satunya sofa di kamar itu, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya, "_Boo_…. Aku tidak peduli bila Hyun Joong menghajarku sampai mati. Aku ingin kau menemaniku sampai aku mati."

"Itu memaksa namanya, _Bear_…." Jaejoong mengamati Yunho yang sedang membuka satu demi satu kancing kemeja yang dipakainya.

"Aku tidak peduli…." Yunho mencium lembut permukaa payu dara sebelah kiri Jaejoong dan membelai-belai bongkahan sebelah kanan, memberikan sedikit remasan di sana, "Aku ingin bila kita menikah nanti kau harus sering berpenampilan seperti ini, _Boo_…. Ini akan memudahkan pekerjaanku…."

"Kau tidak mau menikahi Ahra?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak! Kau yang akan menjadi nyonya Jung, bukan orang lain." Jawab Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, kedua lengannya sibuk memeluk leher Yunho dan meremas rambut _namja_ tampan itu. Jaejoong bisa merasakan hisapan kuat pada payu dara kirinya dan bagaimana benda yang basah itu menyapu serta memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada _putting_nya.

"Mengganggu!" dengan gusar Yunho menanggalkan kemeja yang menutupi tubuh indah Jaejoong, untunglah _yeoja_ cantik itu belum mengenakan pakaian dalam satu pun sehingga Yunho tidak perlu repot-repot melepaskan benda-benda menyebalkan itu.

"_Beaarrrr_…. Jangan rakus!" pekik tertahan Jaejoong saat Yunho menghisap kuat _putting_ sebelah kanannya, oh jangan lupakan kedua tangan terambil Yunho yang mulai membelai-belai bibir _vagina_ Jaejoong.

"_Boo_, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…." Keluh Yunho. Gairah sudah menguasai akal dan pikirannya sekarang.

"Lakukan, _Bear_…."

Yunho tersenyum girang bagaikan anak berusia lima tahun yang menapatkan mainan baru, Yunho mulai merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas sofa, melucuti bajunya sendiri kemudian memulai aksi pembuahan demi berlangsungnya garis keturunan keluarga Jung, keasyikannya tidak membuat Yunho sadar bila sedari tadi pintu kamarnya masih terbuka lebar, tidak menyadari seseorang yang tengah menatap sengit pada mereka yang tengah berusaha menggapai firdausnya.

.

.

_You Got The Wrong Number_

_You Got The Wrong Number_

_Im Sorry, You Got The Wrong Number_

_So Don't Call Me No More_

_._

_You Got The Wrong Number_

_You Got The Wrong Number_

_na galsugaobso_

_Im Sorry, You Got The Wrong Number_

_So Don't Call Me No More_

.

Jaejoong menghentikan tariannya saat seorang _yeoja_ memasuki ruang latihan tari, _yeoja_ cantik itu mematikan musik yang digunakanannya sebagai latar latihan menari, mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai berbahan kayu itu, menyandarkan tubuh penuh keringatnya pada dinding kaca dan menegak minuman yang memang sengaja dibawanya setiap kali dirinya menari.

"Jaejoong _shi_…."

"Kali ini apa? Yunho lagi?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih berusaha menetralkan napasnya.

Ahra, _yeoja_ itu menggangguk pelan, "Apa hubunganmu dengan Yunho _Oppa_? Kalian bukan hanya sekedar sahabat saja, kan?" tanya Ahra.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau beruang besar itu adalah sahabatku." Jaejoong menjawab sekaligus meralat apa yang Ahra tanyakan padanya, "Orang-orang saja yang berasumsi sendiri dan menyimpulkan hal itu."

"Kalian berbagi kehangatan di atas ranjang, kan?" mata Ahra mulai berkaca-kaca, "Kemarin saat aku pergi ke rumah Yunho _Oppa_, Changmin _sshi_ menyuruhku untuk langsung ke kamarnya saja, dan aku melihat…. Kau…. Kau dan Yunho _Oppa_ sedang…. Sedang…. Hiks…."

"Sepertinya Minie sengaja ingin kau melihat apa yang Yunho dan aku lakukan…." Gumam Jaejoong, "Kali ini kau salah lagi. Yang harus kau temui bukan aku tapi Yunho!"

"To…. Tolong jauhi Yunho _Oppa_! Aku mohon padamu…." Pinta Ahra, air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"Dia akan mati bila aku melakukannya." Ucap Jaejoong, "Bila dia ingin, dia sendiri yang akan menjauhiku. Coba mintalah sendiri pada Yunho!" saran Jaejoong.

"Minta apa?" Yunho yang baru datang membawa sekantong makanan kecil untuk Jaejoong hanya memasang wajah binggungnya.

"Yup! Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka bertiga…." Yoochun yang ikut datang bersama Yunho hanya menyerahkan kantong berisi minuman dingin yang dibawanya pada _namja_ bermata musang itu, kemudian menarik Junsu dan Changmin pergi. Yoochun tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus Yunho, Jaejoong dan Ahra bicarakan.

"Kau mau minta apa padaku, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho yang berjalan menuju arah Jaejoong dan Ahra. Yunho meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya di samping Jaejoong duduk, "Ahra? Kenapa menangis?" Yunho sedikit kaget melihat wajah Ahra yang basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

Air mata Ahra semakin deras berjatuhan melihat Yunho.

"_Boo_? Kau mengasarinya lagi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Dia melihat apa yang kemarin malam kita lakukan di kamarmu." Ucap Jaejoong, _yeoja_ cantik itu berdiri dari duduknya, "Akan ku tinggalkan kalian agar bisa bicara berdua…."

"_Ani_." Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong, "Kau melihatnya?" tanya Yunho pada Ahra.

Ahra menggangguk pelan.

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, "Kau sudah tahu semuanya, hubunganku dengan _Boo_ Jae? Baiklah…. Tidak ada yang perlu ku tutup-tutupi." Ucapnya, "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa _Boo_ Jae, selama ini aku mencari _yeoja_ yang bisa membuatnya cemburu padaku dan…."

Plak!

"Kau jahat _Oppa_! Kau jahat!" isak Ahra. Hatinya sakit diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yunho, _namja_ yang tulus dicintainya.

Yunho menggangguk pelan, "Bukankah Tiffany sudah memperingatkanmu soal ini?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Oppa_…." Lirih Ahra.

"Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Maafkan aku…." ucap Yunho.

"Aku menyesal sudah mencintaimu…." Ahra berjalan pergi dengan sedikit tergesa, dengan kasar _yeoja_ itu menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Bukankah aku sangat kejam, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya memberikan senyum manisnya pada Yunho, "_Uri_ _Appa_ _Bear_ jangan bersedih…." Dipeluknya _namja_ tampan itu erat, sangat erat, "Kita akan belajar tentang kebahagiaan bersama-sama, tidak masalah bila kita merasakan sakit di awal itu adalah anak tangga yang harus kita tapaki untuk menuju bahagia yang hakiki…."

Sama-sama kekurangan kasih sayang, sama-sama tidak merasakan kebahagiaan, sama-sama saling membutuhkan. Itulah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dua orang yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain seperti sepasang kaki yang mana bila salah satunya tidak ada maka keseimbangan akan pincang, seperti itulah hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong terlepas dari ikatan cinta yang mengikat hati mereka.

.

.

"_Yah_ Jung!" Hyun Joong segera menarik Jaejoong dan memeluk adik kembarnya erat, "Kau harus membahagiakannya.

"Pasti." Sahut Yunho.

Hyun Joong pergi meraih mimpinya membiarkan Jaejoong meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri bersama _namja_ pilihannya, membiarkan adik cantiknya itu merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa diberikannya.

"_Boo_…." Panggil Yunho ketika Hyun Joong mulai berjalan pergi menjauhi mereka.

"Hm?"

"Apa aku akan menjadi Appa Bear?" tanya Yunho sembari melirik wajah cantik Jaejoong yang masih memperhatikan Hyun Joong.

"Tentu saja. Kau yang menanam benihnya…."

Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong ke sisinya, memeluknya erat, "Ku rasa satu kebahagiaan sudah muncul diantara kita. Mari menikah…."

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho dan menggangguk pelan, "Mari membangun istana kebahagiaan kita bersama…."

.

.

**END**

.

.

Yuuki malas edit jadi mungkin banyak Miss Ty bertebaran. Ingatkan Yuuki ne ^^

Yosh! Libur sudah usai! Tetap semangat menjalani aktivitas, ne :)

Fighting!

.

.

Monday, August 12, 2013

9:18:03 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
